Unbelievable Love
by hime.clara11
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tanpa bumbu apapun yang hambar tetapi menyenangkan , kisah cinta di awal masa SMA. SOONHOON dan MEANIE couples. Cinta selalu datang tiba-tiba tanpa kita ketahui.
1. Chapter 1

-hime123-

03/26/2016 , 7:03pm

-SOONHOON-

_MEANIE_

-OTHER CAST SEVENTEEN-

CHAPTER 1.

Pagi cerah yang sejuk untuk berangkat ke sekolah , Jihoon berangkat ke sekolah dengan riang gembira , bukan karena sesuatu hal yang besar, tetapi karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk sekolah , ya , PLEDIS HIGH SCHOOL , sekolah baru Jihoon .

"Hmm.. hari yang indah untuk masuk sekolah baru.." monolog Jihoon di perjalanannya menuju sekolah .

"BRAK"

Beberapa langkah lagi menuju gerbang sekolah ia bertabrakan dengan seorang namja dengan rambut coklat .

"Kau taruh dimana matamu eoh?" kata Jihoon kasar .

"Maaf , saya tidak sengaja .." kata namja tadi.

"lain kali perhatikan jalan-"

"oh ya ampun-"

"Jisoo-ya~" teriak Jihoon senang .

"Jihoon~" teriak Jisoo tak kalah senang.

Mereka berdua tak sadar bila diperhatikan murid lain karena rasa bahagia mereka , ya, Jisoo adalah teman Jihoon sewaktu SD , mereka berdua sangat dekat waktu kecil , tetapi karena suatu hal Jisoo harus pindah ke Amerika dan meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Korea?"

"2 minggu yang lalu , aku tidak tau kau akan masuk kemari , ke PLEDIS HIGH SCHOOL , ku kira kau akan masuk sekolah yang lebih baik dan lebih bagus."kata Jisoo

"memang kenapa dengan sekolah ini? Menurutku cukup bagus " kata Jihoon sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling.

"err..kau tidak mencari tau tentang sekolah ini sebelum masuk kemari?"

"tidak, karena tujuanku mencari sekolah yang dekat dengan rumah , itu saja" kata Jihoon polos.

"ya sudahlah , nanti kau juga akan tau . Oh , kau masuk kelas mana?" Tanya Jisoo

"ah~ aku masuk kelas 1B, kalau kau ?"

"Ya ampun kebetulan macam apa ini~ kelas kita sama .."kata Jisoo senang.

"benarkah? Ayo kita cari kelas itu. " jawab Jihoon senang.

Mereka berdua masuk ke sekolah dan mencari kelas 1B , setelah mereka berdua menemukan kelas itu ,mereka segera masuk dan memilih tempat duduk tepat bersebelahan , Jihoon duduk baris ke-2 deret kiri dekat jendela ,sedangkan Jisoo di sebelah kanannya . Kelas masih bisa dibilang sepi , karena baru separuh anak yang berangkat .

TING-TONG~

Bell tanda masuk berbunyi, tidak lama kemudian seorang guru laki-laki masuk , sebut saja namanya guru Kang , dia ramah dan baik , tetapi terkadang ia bisa tegas seperti tentara . Ia menyuruh murid-murid memperkenalkan diri dan mengajarkan beberapa hal tentang kegiatan sekolah , mulai dari kegiatan extrakulikuler, nama guru piket, hingga seluruh isi sekolah .

TING-TONG-TING~

Bell istirahat berbunyi , Jihoon dan Jisoo sudah kenal beberapa murid lain .

"Ayo ke kantin..'' sapa seorang murid bernama Seungkwan kepada Jihoon .

"Ayo , aku juga sudah lapar .." sahut murid lain bername tag Wonwoo.

" Ayo Jisoo, Jeonghan,Minghao kita ke kantin .." ajak Jihoon pada teman-teman barunya .

Mereka ber-6 jalan menuju kantin dengan canda tawa yang bisa dibilang sangat gaduh dan bising ,membuat murid-murid lain melihat mereka tidak suka .

Kantin

Sampai di kantin Seungkwan segera menuju salah satu kedai dan membeli minuman yang telah dipesan teman-temannya tadi , Jisoo dan Jeonghan segera membeli makanan untuk mereka dan Jihoon, Wonwoo ,dan Minghao segera duduk di meja kosong di ujung kantin.

BRAK

Suara kursi ditendang . Jihoon terlonjak kaget karena kursi sebelahnya ditendang dengan keras . Semua murid menoleh kearah mereka dan berbisik-bisik tidak jelas.

"APA YANG KAU LAKU-"Jihoon berhenti berteriak setelah sadar siapa yang di teriakinya.

"Apa katamu eoh? Dasar bocah kecil tidak tau diri!"jawab seorang yang menendang kursi tadi.

"aah.. tidak sunbae , bukan apa-apa." Jawab Jihoon .

"kenapa suaramu jadi melemah seperti itu ? hemm..? tadi terdengar sangat lantang.."

"maaf sunbae , aku hanya kaget saja karena sunbae menendang kursi itu dengan sangat keras."

"ooh.. itu karena kau menduduki kursi kami " jawab sunbae tadi sambil menunjuk teman-temannya.

"tapi sunbae inikan kursi kantin, jadi siapa-" sahut wonwoo belum selesai sudah dibekap oleh Jisooyang entah kapan datangnya bersama Jeonghan dan Seungkwan dibelakang mereka. Mereka hanya balas senyum kepada para sunbaenya itu.

"Apa katamu eoh?"kata sunbae tinggi yang bisa dibilang tampan .

"ahh tidak sunbae , dia tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa."sahut Jisoo cepat.

"Kami akan segera pergi dari sini " sahut Seungkawan dan diangguki Jeonghan.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, berarti kalian cukup tau diri ."kata sunbae dengan mata setajam elangnya.

Jihoon hanya menunduk sambil melewati sunbaenya tadi , tapi-

"tunggu! "

Sunbae yang tadi menendang kursi mencegah Jihoon .

'Mati kau Lee Jihoon ' kata Jihoon dalam hati.

"A-ada apa Sunbae?" Tanya Jihoon sedikit terbata.

"siapa namamu eoh?"

"Nama?"

"Iya namamu !"

"oh, Lee Jihoon sunbae ,ada apa?

"ah tidak , aku hanya ingin tau nama anak kurang ajar yang berani berteriak pada sunbaenya."kata sunbae tadi sambil memasang smirknya.

Jihoon dan teman-temannya segera pergi dari kantin tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

"Lee Jihoon.." gumam namja berstatus sunbae Jihoon tadi.

"ada apa Soonyoung?" Tanya temam namja tadi dengan senyum cerahnya,DK.

"sepertinya ada yang sedang kasmaran.." kata Jun

"ya kurasa aku juga " jawab namja tinggi dan tampan, Mingyu.

"APA!" teriak teman-temannya bersamaan .

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau pemberani."

"kalian sudah mulai gila ya?" kata namja dengan name tag

"ya kurasa.."jawab namja bule dengan tersenyum

''kau juga Vernon?" Tanya .

"entahlah, aku juga bingung" jawab Vernon pendek

"sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi , ayo makan~," kata Soonyoung dengan nada senang karena makanan mereka sudah datang .

Mereka lanjutkanmakan mereka dengan canda tawa renyah yang gembira, tetapitidak dengan hati Soonyoung, jantungnya berdebar mengingat wajah Jihoon, ia tidak tau kenapa tetapi ini terasa sangat aneh bagi soonyoung.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

-CHAPTER 2

Ya siapa yang tidak tau Geng Tuna Besar, geng terkuat di PLEDIS HIGH SCHOOL ataupun diluar sekolah , mereka kumpulan anak pejabat yang pandai berkelahi dan uang? bagi mereka bukanlah masalah .

Salah satu anak bernama Seungcheol , adalah anak pemilik PLEDIS HIGH SCHOOL , sekolah yang cukup mahal dan cukup berkualitas di Kota Seoul.

kebun belakang sekolah

"huh apa-apaan sunbae-sunbae gila itu, kenapa masalah kursi saja jadi masalah besar, mereka kan bisa cari tempat duduk lain ,..(blablablabla)". Oceh Jihoon tidak ada habisnya.

"iya , kenapa mereka seperti itu? Dan hei! kau tuan Hong!, kenapa tiba-tiba membekap mulutku seperti tadi eoh ?" Tanya wonwoo panjang lebar.

"kalian tidak tau mereka itu siapa?!" jawab Seungkwan kaget.

"memang siapa mereka?"Tanya Minghao polos.

"hufft.., mereka geng Tuna Besar, geng yang kejam dan tidak memiliki ampun sama sekali ! dan kau wonwoo ! , kau hampir mati kalau Jisoo tidak menutup mulutmu tadi! Kau tau itu !" jelas Jeonghan ketus .

"kenapa memang ? aku hanya ingin menjawab kebenaran kalau kursi kantin itu bebas diduduki siapapun kan?, yakan Jihoon ?" bela Wonwoo tak mau kalah. Jihoonpun mengangguk menyetujui.

"Heh kau Tuan Jeon! kau tau siapa yang menyela perkataanmu setelah aku menutup mulutmu?!" Tanya Jisoo pada Wonwoo .

"Orang yang tinggi dan cukup -ehem-tampan-ehem itu-?, entahlah aku tidak tau" jawab Wonwoo sambil berfikir.

"Dia anak pemilik Kim Corp , perusaahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang otomotif" jawab Jisoo datar, tetapi cukup membuat teman-temannya terkejut kecuali Seungkwan dan Jeonghan yang sudah cukup tau tentang geng Tuna Besar.

"dan seharusnya kalian tau siapa teman-teman Mingyu yang lain kan?" Tanya Jeonghan

Jihoon ,Wonwoo,dan Minghao pun hanya menggelengkan-gelengkan kepalanya .

"haahh…" Seungkwan menghela nafas panjang tanda menyerah.

"sudahlah, nanti kalian tahu dengan berjalannya waktu, dan kau Jihoon-" jeda Jisoo

"Hmm..?" Jihoon bingung namanya disebut.

"-kau harus berhati-hati pada Soonyoung." Sambung Jisoo

"siapa Soonyoung ?memangnya kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Jihoon balik.

"dia yang menanyakan namamu tadi Jihoon.., biarpun dia masih tingkat 2 SMA , dia seorang Mafia besar yang disegani di kota ini, dia kejam dan tidak punya ampun" jawab Seungkwan sambil mendelik.

Jihoon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah begitupun Wonwoo, tetapi tidak dengan Minghao yang malah asyik dengan Susu Strawberry yang dibelikan Seungkwan di kantin tadi.

.

.

.

Kelas 2X

Di kelas 2X (kelas anak-anak Khusus ) Soonyoung dan teman-temannya sedang asik bercanda ketika tiba-tiba ponsel DK berbunyi menandakan ada telepon masuk, DK menyuruh teman-temannya diam .

"ne.." jawab DK dingin.

' saya sudah temukan 2 identitas dari anak-anak di kantin tadi tuan.., Lee Jihoon dan Jeon Wonwoo..' jawab orang di seberang.

"oh. Lee Jihoon maksudmu.." Tanya DK , Soonyoung CS pun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

'ya tuan, dia dari JUNIOR STAR SCHOOL SMP DI pinggiran kota Seoul , alamat rumahnya di Apartemen XXX dekat PLEDIS HIGH SCHOOL (PHS), dia tinggal terpisah dengan orang tuanya yang cukup kaya dan mapan di Busan itu alasan kenapa dia dapat masuk PHS , dia tinggal sendiri disini sejak SMP dan diasuh oleh bibinya , tetapi setelah SMA dia memilih tinggal sendiri,' jelas orang di seberang telepon.

"oh, kalau Jeon Wonwoo? " Tanya DK lagi, kali ini Mingyu mendengarkan dengan serius.

' dia anak pemilik butik terkenal di Paris, ibunya seorang Desainer ternama disana , dia tinggal sendiri disini sejak awal SMA, alasannya ia ingin mandiri, dia juga bekerja paruh waktu sebagai model majalah ternama di Korea.'

"wow dia lumayan juga kan Gyu?" Tanya DK pada Mingyu ,dan Mingyu hanya memalingkan mukanya malu.

Setelah pembicaraan dengan suruhan DK selesai, Soonyoung mulai senyum-senyum sendiri ,dia mendengar setiap detil kata suruhan DK tadi, begitupun Mingyu dan teman-temannya tadi , entah apa yang mereka pikirkan tetapi mereka pasti punya maksud tertentu, terlihat dari smirk di wajah mereka.

.

.

TING TING~ TONG TONG~~

Bell pulang sekolah berbunyi , murid –murid mengakhiri hari pertama sekolah mereka yang cukup melelahkan .

Wonwoo pulang seorang diri, hari ini ia langsung pergi ke tempat kerjanya, ada pemotretan majalah .

Saat keluar gerbang ia bertemu Mingyu dan -tiba….

"'jangan pulang terlalu malam Wonwoo-ya" kata namja cina bermata tajam.

''Hati-hatilah di jalan pulang setelah kerja nanti Wonwoo'' kata DK.

''Pastikan kau langsung pulang'' kata Mingyu

'Ada apa dengan mereka?' Tanya Wonwoo dalam hati,tapi ia tidak memikirkan lagi dan membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

.~~~

Di kelas Jihoon masih sibuk mencari buku Fisika yang ia tinggalkan dimeja sebelum pergi ke Lab Biologi tadi , ia ingat sekali kalau dia meletakkannya di atas meja dengan tangannya -temannya sudah pulang duluan karena mereka ada sopir antar-jemput.

"huh ! kemana perginya buku fisika sialan itu ?! ada tugas yang harus kukumpulkan besok" monolog Jihoon di ruang kelas nan sepi itu .

Jihoon mencari di setiap sudut kelas sampai ke meja guru di depan kelas sekalian , tetapi buku itu tidak ada.

'Ada yang tidak beres' batin Jihoon .

Karena lelah mencari dia duduk di sudut kelas sambil melamun, tanpa ia sadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya dari pintu kelas sedari tadi, mata sipit yang semakin sipit bila tertawa, ya Soonyoung , ia sudah memperhatikan Jihoon sedari tadi , ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Jihoon dari atas sampai bawah. Karena terlalu sibuk, Jihoon tidak sadar diperhatikan oleh seseorang.

.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang Jihoon menoleh , tetapi ia tidak melihat siapapun di pintu kelas. Ia kembali melamun keluar jendela (memikirkan kemana hilangnya buku Fisika sialan itu).

Soonyoung memiliki gerakan cepat, sadar Jihoon akan menoleh, ia segera bersembunyi di balik pintu dengan senyap. 'untung dia tidak melihatku' batin Soonyoung.

TAK!

"AIGOO..!" Teriak Soonyoung kencang .

"Siapa disana!" Tanya Jihoon kaget setelah sadar dari acara melamun.

Soonyoung merutuki papan kelas yang terjatuh tepat mengenai kepalanya , gara-gara papan itu dia ketahuan Jihoon. Jihoon segera bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju sumber suara, dia menengok ke kanan dan tidak mendapati siapapun.

'Tadi jelas sekali ada orang yang berteriak ' batin Jihoon .

Setelah menengok ke kiri Jihoon kaget mendapati Soonyoung berdiri di ambang pintu kelasnya dengan tatapan tajam dan sinis.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT BOCAH KECIL!" teriak Soonyoung menahan malu karena kejadiaan tadi.

"Ti-tidak ada Soonyoung-ssi.." jawab Jihoon sambil menunduk teringat perkataan teman-temannya di kebun belakang tadi.

Tanpa Jihoon ketahui Soonyoung memasang smirknya.

"kenapa kau masih ada di sini bocah kecil?"

"ah-ah tidak ada.." jawab Jihoon bohong.

"apa kau mencari ini?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil mengangkat sebuah buku.

" umh..?" Jihoon mendongakkan kepala sambil melihat apa yang ada di tangan Soonyoung.

"bagaimana?" Tanya Soonyoung

"Ke-kenapa buku ku ada pada mu?"

"menurutmu?"

.

.flashback

"Jihoon ayo ke lab biologi" ajak Jisoo yang sudah ada di pintu kelas .

"oh- sebentar ~" Jihoon bergegas mengambil buku yang ada di atas meja dan berlari megejar Jisoo .

Dilab biologi Jihoon dan teman-temannya praktek membelah katak , ia tidak sadar membawa buku yang salah (buku fisika) dan setelah praktek selesai , Jihoon meninggalkan buku fisika itu di Lab biologi.

Setelah kelas Jihoon , Lab biologi dipakai oleh kelas Soonyoung CS, secara tidak sengaja Soonyounglah yang menemukan buku Jihoon.

…

.

"oh~ aku tidak sengaja meninggalkan buku itu di Lab biologi tadi~.." jawab Jihoon Cerah

"Lain kali jangan lakukan lagi , menyusahkan saja , bagaimana kalau orang lain yang menemukannya dan tidak mengembalikannya padamu ? ada tugas kan? " oceh Soonyoung panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan buku fisika itu pada Jihoon.

Jihoon hanya menerima buku itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih, setelah itu Soonyoung pergi .Walaupun Soonyoung itu dingin dan kejam tapi ada sisi baiknya juga , ia akan mengembalikan barang milik orang lain.

'Perhatian juga sunbae itu, oh ~' batin Jihoon lega.

"akhirnya~ aku bisa mengerjakan tugas dari Kang ssaem~" monolog Jihoon ceria.

Jihoon segera mengemas barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang untuk segera mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya,Jihoon itu rajin, ia tidak suka menunda-nunda pekerjaannya.

.

_Di kelas 2X

"dari mana kau Soonyoung !" Tanya Seungcheol tiba-tiba.

" aku?" Tanya Soonyoung balik.

"iyalah! Siapa lagi yang namanya SOONYOUNG disini? Hah!"

" aku.. tidak dari mana-mana.."

Teman-teman Soonyoung hanya tersenyum , sebenarnya Seungcheol dan kawan-kawannya tau dari mana Soonyoung , tapi mereka hanya diam saja, takut dihajar Soonyoung.

"nanti malam bisa kita berkumpul di tempat biasa?" Tanya Jun pada teman-temannya.

" tidak, aku ada tugas, dan tugas itu harus kukumpulkan besok." Jawab Vernon.

Jun cemberut,

"aku juga sama." Tambah Soonyoung.

Jun semakin cemberut.

"aku ada urusan sama ayah." Jawab Seungcheol seadannya .

"aku latihan KickBoxing malam ini. " jawab Soonyoung sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"aku dan DK ada urusan penting yang harus dilakukan." Jawab Mingyu dan diangguki DK.

"ya sudah aku dirumah saja kalau kalian mencariku!" Jun marah.

' urusan penting apa ? aku penasaran ..' Tanya Jun dalam hati sambil menyeringai.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

-CHAPTER 3

.18:20 pm(KST)

CEKREK

CEKREK

CEKREK

Suara jepretan kamera terus terdengar seirama dengan model yang terus mengganti pose tubuhnya . Ya Jeon Wonwoo lah model itu, wajah datarnya menjadi daya tarik tersendiri ,juga badannya yang atletis dan proporsional untuk menjadi model. Sepulang sekolah dia akan langsung menuju tempat kerjanya , Wonwoo memang anak orang kaya , tapi ia juga ingin menghasilkan uang sendiri.

"yak.. cukup sekian untuk hari ini Wonwoo-ssi , terimakasih untuk kerjasamanya." Kata sang fotografer ramah.

"Baiklah , terimakasih kembali ajussi~" kata Wonwoo senang . Wonwoo senang karena pekerjaannya hari ini selesai lebih cepat , dan ia bisa beristirahat di apartemennya dengan damai.

Setelah Wonwoo mengganti pakaiannya dan membereskan barang-barangnya ia mengecek ponselnya , dan melihat jam yang tertera .

.

Jihoon berbaring di sofa apartemennya, ia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, ,dan sekarang ia diserang kebosanan,

'sunbae itu baik juga , apa benar dia itu seorang mafia?' Jihoon terus kepikiran kejadian pulang sekolah -tiba ia terlelap tidur saking lelahnya.

.

'apa aku beli makan malam sekalian ya?' Tanya Wonwoo dalam hati.

Wonwoo segera keluar dan mencari restoran makan yang ia inginkan. Dia sedang jalan sambil melihat restoran yang menarik hatinya , ia masuk ke restoran yang mewah dan cukup mahal ,bagi Wonwoo uang bukanlah masalah, ia memesan makanan untuk dibawa pulang , saat ia menunggu ia teringat sesuatu , sepulang sekolah tadi ia teringat kata-kata sunbae gila yang dtemuinya di depan gerbang sekolah ,

'jangan pulang terlalu malam Wonwoo-ya' kata namja cina bermata tajam.

'Hati-hatilah di jalan pulang setelah kerja nanti Wonwoo' kata DK.

'Pastikan kau langsung pulang' kata Mingyu

"kenapa mereka berkata seperti itu?" monolog Wonwoo.

Ketika makanan Wonwoo tiba ia langsung membayarnya dan pulang ke apartemennya, apartemennya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat berjalan pelan sambil terus berfikir, tiba-tiba di tengah perjalanan ia berhenti ,

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR !, dari mana mereka tau namaku? , jelas sekali aku sama sekali tidak memperkenalkan diri, ini aneh , apa mereka memata-matai aku ,atau mereka juga mencari tau siapa aku dan teman-temanku?" Wonwoo bukanlah orang bodoh , ia cepat tanggap dan cepat mengerti keadaan juga.

' **Hati-hatilah di jalan pulang setelah kerja nanti Wonwoo'**

 **Ia teringat perkataan salah satu teman Mingyu, ya teman Mingyu.**

' **Apa yang harus kulakukan ?' Wonwoo mulai panik mengingat siapa Mingyu dan teman-temannya .**

' **Apa aku dalam bahaya sekarang?'**

' **apa teman-temanku juga dalam bahaya juga'**

Wonwoo terus berfikir yang tidak-tidak, ia ingat kalau ia punya nomor teman-temannya, teman-temannya juga punya apartemen di sekitar sini , jadi kalau Wonwoo atau yang lainnya dalam bahaya ia bisa langsung menolong.

Wonwoo langsung menelepon temannya di tempat ia berdiri sekarang, di tengah jalan ,

'halo. Wonwoo?' jawab Jeonghan di seberang.

"ah~ Jeonghan ka-kau baik-baik sajakan?" Tanya Wonwoo sedikit khawatir.

'ne.. kenapa memang?'

"ani-ani , aku hanya menanyakan kabarmu saja , maaf mengganggu.."

Jeonghan langsung menutup teleponnya setelah mengucapkan selamat malam dengan kesal.

"huh ternyata nomor Jeonghan , tapi disini tertera nama Jihoon! Siapa yang mengganti nama-nama kontak ponsel ku? Sialan benar orang itu."gerutu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo bingung , mungkin ini hanya rasa takutnya yang berlebih , akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pulang , tapi ia lewat jalan kecil yang tersembunyi di gang pinggir jalan , teringat perkataan teman Mingyu, dan menurut Wonwoo Mingyu itu berbahaya dan juga harus dihindari!.

.

.

.20:00pm (KST)

"dimana anak itu? Mingyu" Tanya seorang berjaket biru yang tidak lain adalah DK.

"harusnya sekarang sudah lewat.., tapi.. entahlah" jawab Mingyu sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"apa katamu ? kau tidak tau? Kita sudah menunggunya disini cukup lama~" jawab DK

"apa dia sadar apa perkataan kita sepulang sekolah tadi ? makannya ia lebih waspada dan pulang lewat jalan lain?" Tanya Mingyu tepat sasaran.

"mungkin.." jawab DK

"kita pulang saja , aku lelah , kita temui saja dia besok , kelihatannya kau tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Wonwoo~" lanjut DK sambil menggoda Mingyu.

Mingyu hanya memukul kepala DK ,.

"aku hanya ingin mengerjainya saja..." Jawab Mingyu datar sambil masuk mobil diikuti DK.

'lebih tepatnya – ah sudahlah, lupakan! '

.

 **_flashback**

" **hei.. hati-hati.. nanti kau jatuh ke kolam renang.., kau kan tidak bisa berenang." Kata seorang anak kecil berusia 8 tahun pada temannya yang lebih muda setahun darinya .**

" **ah~ tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan jatuh.. aku akan berhati-hati.." jawab yang lebih muda sambil bermain perahu kertas yang dibuatnya tadi di pinggir kolam renang luas dan mewah.**

" **kau ini keras kepala sekali !" jawab yang lebih tua dengan nada sedikit marah . Siapa yang tidak marah jika perkataannya tidak didengarkan oleh orang lain. Dengan marah yang lebih ta pergi berjalan ke dalam rumah meninggalkan yang lebih muda bermain sendiri.**

 **Tiba-tiba..**

 **BYURR**

" **AH- Mingyuu tolong aku- Mingyuu!"**

" **Hah? Wonwoo..!" Mingyu yang mendengar namanya dipanggil segera berbalik menuju kolam renang, dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Wonwoo yang jatuh ke kolam renang.**

" **Min-gyuu-.." suara Wonwoo yang hampir tenggelam.**

 **Dengan sigap Mingyu langsung berenang menolong Wonwoo yang sudah lemas di dalam kolam renang, Mingyu membawanya ke pinggir kolam renang dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Wonwoo untuk menyadarkan Wonwoo, tidak mendapat respon, Mingyu dengan Cepat melakukan nafas buatan pada Wonwoo, setelah beberapa kali mencoba akhirnya Wonwoo sadar.**

" **uhuk- uhukk-"**

" **Wonwoo.. won.. kau tidak apa-apa? "Tanya Mingyu khawatir.**

" **uh- Mingyuu.."**

" **hei, sadarlah.." Mingyu membantu Wonwoo duduk, tiba-tiba Wonwoo menangis dan memeluk Mingyu dengan erat.**

" **huwaa.. Mingyuu.. aku takuutt.." wonwoo menangis dengan suara kencang .**

" **sudahlah Wonie.. Kau aman sekarang tidak apa-apa..,, kenapa kau tidak mendengarkanku tadi ?hemmh? "tanya Mingyu sambil terus memeluk Wonwoo.**

" **hiks.., aku tadi bermain perahu .. hiks.. perahuku tiba-tiba tenggelam .. aku coba mengambilnya.. hikss.. lalu aku jatuh.. hiks.. "jelas wonwoo**

" **haahh.. ya sudah.., kau tidak perlu menangis lagi , nanti aku akan belikan kau perahu besar yang tidak akan tenggelam.." hibur Mingyu pada Wonwoo .**

" **kau benar-benar akan membelikannya untukku?" Tanya Wonwoo antusias dengan senyumnya.**

" **iya.. aku akan membelikannya untukmu.. aku janji.."**

" **benar yaa~ tapi kau juga harus ada disisiku terus ya.."Wonwoo bertanya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.**

 **Mingyu gemas sendiri melihatnya, tapi ia hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman, Wonwoo tersenyum cerah dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Mingyu.**

' **Tenanglah won, aku disini, aku akan selalu ada untukmu'**

.

.

Masih segar diingatan Mingyu tentang Wonwoo kecil yang selalu bergantung padanya, juga janji yang ia pegang untuk selalu disisi Wonwoo, Wonwoo itu anak teman ayah Mingyu , lebih tepatnya tuan Jeon itu sahabat tuan Kim , tapi karena tuan Jeon pindah ke Paris untuk kemajuan bisnisnya , Mingyu dan Wonwoo terpisah , Mingyu ingat Wonwoo , tapi Wonwoo lupa sama Mingyu (kashian Mingyu~). Mingyu terus melamun di dalam Mobil, DK yang menyadari itu mengerem mobilnya mendadak, Mingyu yang lupa tidak pakai sabuk pengaman.., wajahnya menempel sempurna di kaca mobil depan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DK!" Tanya Mingyu marah.

"HUWAHAHAHAHA…" DK hanya tertawa lepas tanpa berhenti-henti, Mingyu hanya menatapnya kesal, dia juga yang salah kenapa lupa pakai sabuk pengaman . "kita sudah sampai rumahmu tuan Mingyu.." kata DK setelah selesai dari acara tertawanya tadi.

"Oh-.." Mingyu tidak sadar karena dari tadi ia melamun dan berakhir kesal gara-ara ulah DK.

"terimakasih tumpangannya.." kata Mingyu datar pada DK, DK hanya mengendikkan bahu dan pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewah Mingyu.

.

.

-Wonwoo side

Wonwoo sudah selesai makan dan mengerjakan pr-nya , lalu ia pergi ke ranjangnya sekedar berbaring untuk beristirahat setelah hari yang melelahkan baginya.

'Mingyu'

'sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya , tidak! Lebih tepatnya..'

'mengenalnya..'

Wonwoo terus berpikir siapa Mingyu , karena samar-samar ia tidak asing dengan wajah dan nama Mingyu. Karena terlalu lelah ia tertidur masuk kedalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

-Jihoon side

Dikamar apartemennya Jihoon masih mengerjakan pr dari gurunya, ia kesal setengah mati karena pr-nya susah banget, dia sudah menghabiskan secangkir kopi agar ia tidak mengantuk, dan berhasil ..

"uhh~ susah sekali.." monolog Jihoon.

Setelah mencoba-coba dan berusaha akhirnya pr-nya selesai juga.

"ahh.. akhirnya.." desah Jihoon lega.

Jihoon pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi dan mencuci muka , setelah itu dia pergi ke ranjangnya untuk agak lama berbaring Jihoon belum juga tertidur, ia bergerak ke kanan kiri, berbalik, berguling-guling, dan lainnya sudah ia coba , tetapi tidak kunjung terlelap juga.

'uh aku tidak bisa tidur, ini akibat kopi itu! Huh sebal!'

'Soonyoung Sunbae..'

'dia tampan , dan baik , besok akan kubuatkan sandwich sebagai tanda terimakasih '

Jihoon tersenyum-senyum diranjangnya, ia teringat kejadian pulang sekolah tadi , karena terlalu senang jihoon terlelap tidur.

.

.

-soonyoung side

BUK

BUK

BUK

Suara sarung tinju beradu..

Itulah Soonyoung, ia sedang berlatih Kick boxing di rumahnya, ia bekerja keras untuk mendapat tubuh yang bagus, disaat teman –temannya yang lain bersenang-senang , ia sibuk berlatih untuk meluapkan perasaan yang ada dibenaknya (cinta).

'uh aku tidak tahan-'

'wajahnya-'

BUK

'suaranya-'

BUK

'matanya-'

BUK

'senyumnya-'

"AHHH…. SEMUANYAA.." teriak Soonyoung keras sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"bagaimana ada mahluk selucu dan seimut dia~ ya Tuhan~" Soonyoung frustasi pada dirinya sendiri yang seharian ini terus memikirkan memerah ketika memikirkan Jihoon , begitupun sekarang.

TBC

Sekian dari author yaahh..

Abis selesei ujian nih, moga aja hasilnya sangat2 memuaskan yahh.. Minta doannya yaa~

maaf kalo ada typo atau ceritanya kurang panjang, laptop punya kakak sih, ngga enak jugak make lama2..udah diusahaain biar ngga lama2 update , tapi karena segala keterbatasan yahh~ beginilah hasilnya..

makasih juga yang udah review , ngga sempet balas maaf yaa..


End file.
